Blue Crayons are Falling
by iwantlunch
Summary: Ally moved to leave the room but her eyes caught a glint of blue. A broken blue crayon, taped together as well as to the wall. A small note was attached to it and in it simply read, "Sorry about breaking your crayon. –Austin."


_Blue Crayons are Falling_

**A/N: Just a quick little note, this has some spoilers for "Zaliens & Cloud Watchers" so if you didn't watch it, there's your warning. It's nothing major. You could probably find whatever I mention on Wikipedia or International Movie Database (IMDB). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue is from "Zaliens & Cloud Watchers" which I do not own.**

* * *

><p>People arrived at the quaint, castle-like structure dressed to the nines. Women wore their best dresses with matching shoes and purses that were filled to the brink with tissues and makeup for reapplication later. Men wore their ironed dress suits, trying to look as close to perfection as possible. The talk between guests seemed joyous as it danced through the walls within as they settled down in the assigned rows.<p>

Ally Dawson stood in front of the tall mirror that sat near the wall in the cream colored room. She examined her luscious brown hair and made sure that the light amount of makeup on her face was perfect. After making sure her dress was absolutely perfect, she gently sat in one of the chairs, waiting for one of her friends to arrive with her shoes. Her dress puffed up as she sat but not too much, which she was thankful for.

A few moments later the door opened, revealing Trish and Heather, Nelson's girlfriend.* Trish, Ally's best friend since second grade, looked stunning in a floor length light purple gown. It fit her curves just right and her curly black hair was held back by a clip in the back of her head. Heather, a teenager though wise beyond her years, walked into the room behind Trish, wearing a light pink floor length gown, and carried Ally's white shoes.

"Can you help me get them on?" Ally asked after attempting, and failing, to put her shoes on over the white puff of her dress. She smiled sheepishly at the other two girls, not wanting to be a bother to them. Trish grabbed the shoes from her best friend's hands and sat down in front of her.

"By the way, Alls, you look amazing," Trish supplied as she tied the white ribbon for the shoes around the songwriter's ankle. Ally's face turned a light pink as she muttered an unintelligible form of thanks. Her eyes gazed around the room to make sure that she had everything she needed. She let a smile crawl its way onto her face as she saw her mother's favorite cloth woven around her flower. Looking down at her wrist, she watched as she gently fingered the new bracelet that her father had given her that morning.

"Oh, Ally!" Heather exclaimed. The brown eyed composer looked up to see Heather reaching her hands into her wavy, dirty blonde hair. "I forgot that you needed to borrow this," she spoke as she took the pearl necklace off and softly handing it to Ally. "Your grandmother wanted to make sure I didn't lose it." The three girls laughed and Trish helped Ally stand up.

"I think I've got everything," Ally spoke with confidence as she picked up the bundle of flowers.

"He is going to be speechless!" Trish exclaimed like a giddy school girl. Ally just blushed more and tried to hide her face in her flowers. Ally looked at the wall behind Trish to check the time.

"We're done a half hour early. I don't know if I can wait that long," she spoke, a little worry in her voice. "Everyone is going to be looking at me and I can't keep thinking about that or else I-"

"Ally," Trish began, grabbing her best friend's shoulders. "Ally, calm down. Just keep your eyes on his and you'll be fine. Sit and try to relax, please." A small smile appeared on Ally's face as she gently sat down once more, careful to keep the dress in perfect condition.

"When did you start falling in love with him?" Heather asked after a few moments of silence. Ally, taken slightly by surprise from the question, looked at the younger girl.

"Huh?"

Heather cleared her throat before looking Ally in the eyes. "When did you begin to realize that you wanted to be with him for the rest of your life?" Ally nodded her head, understanding the question, and leaned back in her seat, deep in thought. The first thought that came to mind was during their two-year anniversary but she shook her head; it was long before that. Then, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I realized that I wanted him in my life forever, though I didn't really know how, when he broke my crayon," Ally said, her eyes reflecting the same happiness as her smile.

"When you were in first grade you already knew?" Heather asked, slightly in disbelief. Trish leaned forward, wanting to hear the explanation since she never knew of any crayon breaking incidents.

With a laugh, Ally shook her head. "We were sixteen and it was right after Trish and Dez had walked out arguing though not much has really changed since then," she said with a wink at her friend.

* * *

><p>And Austin said she couldn't be relaxed and fun! Ally Dawson had just spent her entire shift at Sonic Boom coloring. At one point Austin had joined her behind the counter, coloring in his book. Her hand began to ache but she ignored the pain considering that how close she was to finishing her clown picture. With a blue crayon in hand, she drew a small line from the clown's pants to the area outside of the lines. She inwardly triumphed at how fun she was right now.<p>

"Guess who got a job at T-shirt World!" Trish had announced with excitement, opening her jacket to reveal a shirt with Dez's face on it. To say she was a little confused, and don't forget freaked out, was an understatement. She watched as Dez smiled wide.

"Guess who gets a best friend discount!" he exclaimed, showing off his shirt with Trish's face on it. She watched as they started to fight once they found out how they liked different pizza toppings. Who ends a friendship because of that? While she listened to her best friends fight like an old married couple, her hands itched to show Austin what she had done. The pride she felt in herself for drawing outside the lines was overwhelming. She felt free.

Her eyes followed in amusement as Trish and Dez walked out of the door on the other side of the store, arguing the entire way.

"Well," Austin began as his eyes went back to Ally. "Everything's back to normal." He jumped off the counter and Ally watched as he came closer. "Let's see what'cha got." Ally pulled her coloring book close to her chest as Austin put one hand on the counter beside her. She didn't want him to see what she had done just yet! She wanted to dangle him in suspense for a moment longer as she explained how happy and proud she was.

"You're going to be so proud of me," she began with a wide smile. "I colored _outside_ the lines." She turned her coloring book around to show him the perfectly drawn clown picture and her tiny blue line.

"Where'd you color outside the lines?" Austin had asked her, not quite sure if she had been serious. How could he not see it? The line was very obvious!

"Uh, right there," she said in her 'matter-of-fact' tone. She pointed with her crayon to the line that extended out of the blue pants and onto the empty off-white space beside the clown. She watched with a smile as Austin's eyes flickered between her and her picture. Suddenly, she felt the pressure of his warm hand on her slightly cooler one and watched in horror as he made her draw random lines all over the page.

"No, stop!" she exclaimed. The strong grip of his hand on hers wouldn't let her stop him from completely destroying her picture.

"Who's outside the lines now?" he asked with a happy laugh, continuing to make her destroy her own picture.

"_You broke my crayon!_" she cried, trying hard to conceal her laugh. Austin continued to move their hands as he laughed, herself soon joining in. A few moments later his grip had lightened up though he didn't move his hand off of hers. She watched silently as Austin moved their hands off of the coloring page so they could examine it. Instead of the perfectly drawn clown, with the exception of her blue line, a mess of blue lines covered the coloring page. A tiny laugh escaped her lips as she saw only bits and pieces of her original drawing.

"You've got to sign it!" Austin said, grabbing a green crayon from the nearby pile and handing it to her. With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed it with her hand, taking it away from the warmth Austin's offered, and signed her name along with the date.

"There," she said with a smile, placing the green crayon down.

"Ally, can you help me find the boxes of flute cases?" her father asked, poking his head out from the back room.

"I'll be right there," she yelled to her father who disappeared behind the storeroom door. Ally turned to Austin who looked down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, beginning to walk away.

The blonde singer nodded his head and smiled. "Duh!" he responded as Ally waved and walked into the back room. Her father had wondered why the smile had not dropped off her face as they searched for the cases but every time he asked, his daughter would just shrug her shoulders, the smile never faltering.

…

Ally had traveled up to the music room on the second floor of Sonic Boom. Her body was long past exhausted but she needed to grab her songbook from its hiding place and write down a few lyrics before leaving. Her hand grasped the doorknob and she turned it slightly, opening the door. Her chocolate eyes scanned the room, looking for the old jewelry box that her songbook would hide in. She rushed over to it once she remembered she had placed it in the piano bench. Her hands grabbed for the box, pulling it out of the bench and holding it against her chest. Her eyes traveled from the floor to the wall, a relaxed smile on her face until she froze, looking at a picture hanging up on the wall behind the piano. Moving around the instrument, she got closer to the wall and closely examined the picture.

There, taped to the wall, was the picture of her clown (or should she say random mess?). A small smile that had been tugging at her lips grew into a wide grin. Under her name, in small writing from a red crayon, read "And Austin helped." She shook her head at it, laughing slightly. The boy was one of a kind, she'll give him that much. They had grown since their partnership first began and her mind wandered back to the few days.

Austin and she had hung out, alone, for the first time and they actually learned things about each other. Austin even taught her how to be fun and look at things his way! And then he thought she named a goose after him. "It's you, you're my goose," she remembered saying to him. Did she need to spell it out to him for him to know that he, Austin Moon, was now her inspiration? And she knew of how close they were when they played the piano, his shoulder behind hers, slightly bumping into it. They didn't move from the contact like they did the first time their hands brushed while writing "Break Down the Walls".

Ally moved to leave the room but her eyes caught a glint of blue. Her body turned and saw that a little ways to the right of the picture was a broken blue crayon, taped together as well as to the wall. A small note was attached to it and in it simply read, "**Sorry about breaking your crayon. –Austin**."

Whether it was as a friend or something different, she found herself just longing to be in his presence. Despite his egoistic moments, Austin had a good heart and was an amazing friend.

And it was in that moment that she decided she wanted Austin in her life until their dying days.

* * *

><p>The knocking at the door reminded Ally of what she was about to do. With the help of Heather, she stood up as Trish opened the door. She grabbed her flowers, hands tight around the cloth at the bottom.<p>

"You look gorgeous," her father said as he walked in the door. Trish and Heather waved goodbye as they quietly left and closed the door behind him. Ally smiled up at her father as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded her head. Lester offered her his arm and she looped her own through his. With a deep breath, they made their way out of the room.

"Wait!" Ally asked. She rushed back into the room and ran over to her purse. Her hands dug through its contents as she searched for the desired item. When her hand grasped the object, she jumped up in triumph before rushing back out to where her father was waiting.

"Now are you ready?" he asked her, the bit of teasing in his voice had caused her to roll her eyes and smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She heard the music echo and as the doors opened wide, her stage fright that she had begun to get over slightly returned to her full force. She stood frozen, looking at everyone as they stared at her. Her father urged her forward and muttered encouraging words to her. She took a deep breath, held on tighter to the two objects she held and took a step forward. Her eyes landed on Austin who was wringing his hands as he looked towards the floor. Dez elbowed his best friend and Austin looked up in surprise.

Ally felt her cheeks go red as Austin's eyes found her own. His mouth opened a bit in shock and he gave her a wide smile. His eyes took in how Ally looked and when she neared closer, he mouthed "beautiful" to her. He then saw the object Ally held in front of her flowers.

Her hands gripped the taped up blue crayon harder as she saw his eyes on it, nervous of how he'd react. The smile that was on his face when he looked back up at her gave her comfort. As she walked up to the altar and stood across from him, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she quickly whispered back with a smile.

Only a moment of silence passed before Austin quietly said to Ally, "I'm glad I broke your crayon."

* * *

><p><strong>*Nelson is the little boy that has guest-starred on two episodes of Austin &amp; Ally. He's the kid that dragged the piano to Sonic Boom. I figured I'd give him a girlfriend so Heather is an original character and there's nothing important really about her.<strong>

**This was my first fluffy oneshot attempt. I'm a little "eh..." about some parts of it but I was stumped on how to change them. Anyway, this was inspired by the new episode "Zaliens & Cloud Watchers" which I brought on iTunes last night (why is it up there if it hasn't aired yet?). The episode was so adorable so go watch it now! **

**I'll hopefully be updating "Behind the Music" either tonight or tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and I'll be replying to everyone later on tonight! Thank you all for everything. Leave me your thoughts/opinions/something in a review. I love talking to you guys. :)**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
